Animal Crosser
Character Info The Animal Crosser is what the player controls when playing the games of Animal Crossing. They are completely blank slates with no real personality. They start off by answering questions about themselves which determines their appearance. They then enter the town that you name and go about business working off their debt to Tom Nook and interacting with the other citizens. General Information Taunts Up Taunt: Animal Crosser pulls out an apple and eats it. Down Taunt: Animal Crosser will pull out a piece of paper and write something on it. Side Taunt: Animal Crosser pulls out a Timer and checks to see what time it is. Entrance A cab drives up and the Animal Crosser walks out of it. Kirby Hat Kirby gains the Animal Crosser's hair. Moveset Standard Special Slingshot (2%8%): Animal Crosser pulls out his trusty slingshot and fires off a small pebble forwards. The pebble travels at as fast speed, the speed of Captain Falcon when he is running. The damage it deals is 2-4%. The pebble travels as far as it takes to get off the screen or hit something. This attack can be charged for 2 seconds increasing it's damage and it's speed. When charged, it's damage becomes 5-8% and it's speed is now that of Sonic when he is running. Side Special Axe (5%-10%): Animal Crosser swings his axe out in front of him like a lumberjack chopping down a tree. The axe itself has a range of a single Kirby. This attack can be charged and when charged it does not increase it's damage, but instead the Animal Crosser will swing the axe in a 360 degree spin. Up Special Balloons (0%): Animal Crosser holds up his hand and a trio of balloons instantly appears. The balloons float upwards, along with the Animal Crosser for a height of Snake's Cypher attack. You can influence the direction Animal Crosser floats by tilting the control stick. If either Animal Crosser or the balloons is hit, the balloons will pop and the Animal Crosser will enter a state of freefall as he falls to the ground. Down Special Net (4%-7%): Animal Crosser will swing his net forward and down as if he were catching an insect. If an opponent is right in front of him when the net is swung, they are caught in the net and the Animal Crosser is free to attack them until they manage to break free. The more damage they start out with when caught with the net, the harder it is for them to break loose. When an opponent is caught in the net, this attack can not be used again until they are free. Final Smash Gyroids (?%): Multiple Gyroids of different species pop up all over the stage. They begin to do their weird song & dance as your opponents are mesmerized by what is going on. The Gyroid's song & dance lasts for 20 seconds and the Animal Crosser is free to attack until they go away. If all of Animal Crosser's foes are KO'd before the song & dance is done, the Gyroids leave early. Any opponent that is resurrected after the Gyroid's begin their song & dance, they are unaffected by it. The Gyroids also act as an obstacle that you cannot pass through. External Links Official Submission Page on the Mercurious Website Original Topic on the Mercurious Forums Category:Characters Category:Animal Crossing